


Prince of the Playground

by WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Baby Draco Malfoy, Baby Harry, Gen, Severitus, lily and james still dead, sfw, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret/pseuds/WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret
Summary: Five year old Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter find themselves at the same playground. Will Harry be able to make friends with this blonde headed prince?





	Prince of the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it is bootycheeks Im sorry

Harry loved the playground, swinging on the swings sliding down the slides, in the playground he felt he was in his element. Harry’s Godfather took him to the playground at least twice a week and he was happy, until the day he met the prince of the playground and lusted for his friendship. He saw him first from a far sitting atop the jungle gym watching the other children play. The Prince had shining blue eyes and a neatly organized blonde hair, he looked observantly at his surroundings it appeared as if he was surveying his kingdom. Harry was intrigued by the boy, almost intimidated by The Prince’s surveying eyes, Harry just couldn’t seem to ignore his presence.   
~  
When Harry and Severus returned home that night he attacked his Godfather with questions. Who was The Prince? Had Uncle Sev ever seen him before? Could The Prince’s gaze kill him if he stood in it for too long? Severus laughed at his Godchild’s fascination with the boy, “That is Draco, Draco Malfoy. He is no Prince and no harm to you I’m certain Harry, he is just a boy, same age as you if I am not mistaken.”  
Uncle Sev’s reassurances about The Prince relaxed Harry, They made him decide that the next time he saw Prince Malfoy at the playground he would speak to him and even ask if they could be friends. Draco could be The Prince and he could be his sidekick his partner in crime. Or in not crime because Prince’s were good.  
~  
The wait before Uncle Sev got a chance to take Harry to the park again felt like forever, but when the day came Harry was ready. Uncle Severus always told him he was the bravest boy he had ever met and today he wasn’t going to let Prince Malfoy intimidate him into being a coward.  
~  
The moment of truth, there he was in his rightful placed perched upon the jungle gym, Prince Malfoy looking out over his kingdom. Harry approached The Prince slowly, but with confidence, soon he was only a few feet away and Prince Malfoy’s gaze came to a rest on him.

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter-Snape and I want to be your friend Mr. Prince”

The prince was silent.

“My Uncle Severus says he went to Uni with your mum and dad and that we are the same age and would make good friends.” Harry blurted out in a rush, eyeing The Prince intensely.

Prince Malfoy looked him over as if trying to decide something for himself. “Well come on up here then Potter.”

Harry climbed the jungle gym shaking a bit in his sneakers but made it to the top and took a seat next to The Prince. “Thank you, Prince Malfoy.”

“I’m not a prince you know Potter you can just call me Draco.” Said the blonde headed boy, the ghost of a smile dancing on his face.

“Okay Draco, but only if you call me just Harry.”

“Alright just Harry.” Draco smiled and nodded happy to have found this green-eyed friend.  
~  
The boys remained friends all through grade school somedays they were pirates, somedays they were wizards, but always they were princes of the playground.


End file.
